


Smutember Day 22: Kink/Fetish

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Necrophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Lucas has a guest staying in his old room





	Smutember Day 22: Kink/Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorboo82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorboo82/gifts).



> Submission for Tumblr's Smutember event. This is my favourite so far for some reason.

The night-vision was grainy and lent everything a green hue, but Lucas could see enough to suit him. Boo lay on his old bed with a thin sheet over her, her open eyes reflecting weirdly as she stared at the ceiling.

Lucas sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up on his desk, and opened a bag of Doritos as he settled down to watch the monitor. He was hoping for a good show, and would be pissed if she disappointed him.

He’d picked Boo up on a run into the next town to get provisions. The tiny woman had been walking by herself on a dusty side road in the dark - a dumb decision by anyone's standards - and she’d been grateful for the offer of a ride. How he’d managed to smuggle her past his folks and Eveline he'd never know -  just been lucky, he guessed - but he still wasn't sure what he intended to do with her: Whether to turn her over for processing or keep her for himself.

She was cute: five feet nothing with big blue eyes and short chestnut hair, and she seemed innocent on the surface, but underneath she was a filthy little firecracker. He knew it.

Lucas scarfed a handful of chips, licking the orange dust from his fingers. He couldn't help jiggling his legs impatiently. Surely she wasn't just going to lie there and go to sleep?

Her head turned in the dark, eyes swivelling as she searched her surroundings. Did she see the camera? Naw...she couldn't. It was too well hidden.

There was movement under the sheet as she shifted position, doing something with her arm. Lucas leaned forward, wiping his hand on the front of his hoodie before zooming the camera in, focussing on the small bed.

There - a telltale movement. It looked promising.

“Pull back the sheet….” he hissed, trying to message her with his mind. “Pull it back, lemme see watcha got…”

She continued fussing around, fumbling out of sight, and Lucas sat up, putting his feet on the floor and scooting his chair forward. What was she doing? Was she….?

Something was moving under the sheet about halfway down. Lucas set his Doritos down and leaned forward eagerly.

Yeah...she was. She was masturbating.

Lucas grinned.

“Dirty bitch….” he growled gleefully. “C’mon baby, take the covers off….”

He drummed his fingers on his desk, wriggling with frustration. He wanted to see!

Her head rolled to the side, her eyes half closed, her mouth half open. The sheets rose in twin tents as she raised her knees, legs apart.

Despite his lack of a decent view, Lucas was starting to get hard. Just the thought of this woman lying in his old bed rubbing herself off was enough to get his motor running.

After a brief inner struggle he undid his zip and freed his semi-hard cock, spitting into his hand and wrapping his fist under the head.

“Yeah, that's right, you finger that pussy honey. Get yerself allll nice an’ wet….”

He started to pull on the rubbery length of his dick, squeezing and stretching it as it got harder.

Boo arched her back slightly, pushing her chest up to the sheet. He saw her tongue creep out to lick her lips.

“Aw, I bet yer good at lickin’ other stuff ain't ya? Bet you could lick my cock real good …”

His prick twitched in his hand at the thought of her pretty little mouth stretched round him. Grab a handful of her hair to hold her head in place and fuck her mouth till she gagged on it. She'd love it too, he'd bet anything.

The woman on the monitor seemed to frown and Lucas paused in his activity to focus the camera a little more sharply. What now? Had she finished already?

Ah! No. She was pulling the covers away, pushing them down to her waist. She was wearing a t-shirt, sadly, but he could tell she had no bra by the way her titties jiggled under the cloth. He squinted, trying to see if he could make out her nipples.

Hmm….yep, there they were, looking perky, poking out the cloth like Tic Tacs. He’d like to get them in his mouth, suck them, bite them. Lucas grabbed his dick again as Boo kicked the covers down further, to her ankles. Her hand was in her panties, nestled where her legs joined, the outline of her knuckles moving rhythmically under the fabric.

“Aw, fuck yeah….you like that dontcha Boo? Like mashing that little button, gettin’ all squirmy. How’d ya like a big, fat cock in that hole?”

Lucas jerked at his cock faster, gritting his teeth. Dirty little slut...

Boo's head turned, her eyes open, and Lucas faltered. Was she….was she looking at the camera? Did she fucking see it? She was smiling, goddammit, looking right at him. Sharing their grubby little secret.

Lucas came to a decision, stuffing his stiff prick back into his jeans with difficulty, snapping off the monitor.

“Like that, is it?” he muttered, leaving the room at a brisk pace. “Puttin’ on a show for me?”

He hurried through the barn, soles of his sneakers slamming the bare boards.

“Think you can just fuck yerself in my bed an’ get away with it?”

He burst through the back door of the main house and took the stairs three at a time, breathing heavily.

He met Mia in the upstairs hall, wandering around looking out of her fucking mind, clutching one of her kitchen knives. She waved her knife at him threateningly as he passed, making that fucked up noise of hers, and Lucas knocked her out of the way impatiently. Bitch was getting more unstable by the day. He was gonna end up locking her up soon.

Lucas burst into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, kicking the stuffed dice that lay in the middle of the floor out of the way.

A thin slice of light shone under the door, providing enough illumination for him to see Boo’s shape on the bed. She was lying still now. Had she finished? Tough shit if she had - she couldn't do that to him: Couldn't acknowledge that he was watching then not expect him to act on it.

Psyching himself up, Lucas stalked over to the bed, his breathing loud in his ears. His dick was a rigid bar in his jeans, straining against his zip.

“Boo?” he said softly, uncertain now he was here.

She didn't reply, and he looked down at the humped shape beneath the sheet. When had she pulled the sheet over her? Was she naked under there?

Trembling with anticipation, he snatched the sheet off, and stared down at the woman on the bed.

Boo lay on her back, eyes open, staring at the ceiling sightlessly. There was blood over her chest and throat, splashed gaudily around in crimson blooms that had spattered the sheet underneath her.

Lucas kicked the leg of the bed.

“Titty sprinkles!” he cursed in the silent room, furious that he’d been thwarted.

She’d been killed so suddenly she was still posed in the act of masturbating, her hand lying limp under the waistband of her panties, her legs splayed.

It had to have been Mia. Stab-happy, witch-face Mia. If she hadn't been Eveline's favourite he'd have hunted her down and dismembered her then and there.

Lucas rubbed his hands over his face.

“Aww, fucksticks…” he groaned.

His dick hadn't caught up with current events and twitched impatiently in his pants.

“Pipe down, asshole,” he muttered to it, sighing as he regarded the potential fuck that had turned into a messy chore to deal with in a matter of minutes.

Looked like Eveline was going to get another friend after all.

Resigned, Lucas bent down to gather up the body and transport it to the cellar, but as he put an arm beneath her knees her hand slipped out of her panties with a soft, sucking sound, falling into the bed beside her. Her middle finger glistened in the dim light, still coated with her juices.

Lucas hesitated. He caught a whiff of the sharp, musky smell that lingered on her fingertips, and his dick lifted its head hopefully. It smelled good - good enough to make his mouth water.

Furtively, glancing towards the closed bedroom door, he grasped her hand by the wrist and lifted it, sniffing at the traces of cunt. Unable to resist, he took her fingers into his mouth, taste buds springing into life as he sucked at her skin, flooding his mouth with saliva. He groaned at the flavour, swishing his tongue under her nails, drawing every bit of moisture from them. His senses were so heightened he could swear he could read her fingerprints.

Having sucked her clean, he pulled her hand from his mouth, restraining himself from simply biting off her fingers and crunching them down. He licked his lips. Tasting her hadn't helped his situation: His cock was even harder than before.

Dropping her wrist, he looked down at the body thoughtfully. She was still warm. Seemed a shame to waste an opportunity…..

“Hey, Boo? If you gotta problem with what I'm about to do, just say somethin’, right?”

Lucas cocked his head, listening.

“Nothin’, huh? Guess yer okay with it, then…..”

The zip of his hoodie sounded loud in the quiet room as he started to undress with shaking hands. He was excited, but there was a part of him - the part that had existed before Eveline arrived - that was looking on with sheer horror. He ignored that part, squashed it down. It made him uncomfortable.

Naked, he stood over the dead woman. It was like going to an all-you-can eat buffet and not knowing where to start.

His eyes settled on her chest. Her nipples were still hard, standing cheekily upright, dark peaks against the white cotton of her top. He grasped the hem of the t-shirt and peeled it up to a point under her chin, unveiling her. Her breasts were full and pale in the dim light, tipped to the side by gravity. Lucas grabbed his phone and snapped a quick photo for later use, the flash lighting her up in stark detail.

Putting his phone to the side he reached down and grabbed one in each hand. They were soft and malleable, and he squeezed them experimentally, watching the flesh bulge between his fingers. His cock was stuck straight out in front of him and it bobbed as he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, pulling and stretching it with his lips, rolling it with his tongue.

She smelled flowery, some light perfume rising from her skin, and he climbed onto the bed, his knees crowding her. Her tits jiggled when he released them and he played with them for a while, biting them, slapping them to see them wobble, burying his face between them and taking deep breaths of her scent.

He could have played with her all night, but at his dick’s insistence he moved on from the playground of her titties, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties at the hips and pulling them down, dragging them off her legs and tossing them aside. For a moment he was mesmerized by the neat little fold between her legs, the crease of flesh dusted with a slight fuzz of downy hair. He grabbed his phone again and took another photo.

He climbed over her, using her knees to push her thighs apart and settled himself between them, exploring the moist slit with a tentative finger. She was still hot enough there, the delectable dimple of her pussy storing her heat. He slipped one finger in up to the knuckle, pressing against the walls, then slid another in to join it.

She was drenched, her juices coating his fingers and oozing stickily into the webbing between them.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, sinking into the tight tunnel easily. He hissed his held in breath through his teeth as her cunt hugged him. The snug little sheath stroked his cock on the way in and pulled at it greedily on the way out.

“Oh, baby, yer tight as hell…” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lifeless mouth.

He used his tongue to pry her lips open and stuck it inside, running it along the edges of her teeth, putting his arm under her back and pulling her closer to him.

He started to fuck her with more force, ramming his dick in up to the hilt, feeling her body jerk under him with each thrust.

Her pussy clenched around him and he grinned, rising up into his knees, pushing her thighs further apart and angling his cock upwards.

Boo’s head rolled loosely on her neck as he picked up his speed, impaling her in short shunts, rolling his hips until her mouth opened and she gasped.

He laughed.

“Gotcha! I knew it, Boo! I knew you was only playin’!”

Boo opened her eyes, her mouth drawing into a pout.

Lucas grabbed her ankles and swung her feet up into his shoulders the way he knew she liked it, slamming his belly into the backs of her thighs. Boo fisted a handful of the sheets under her, arching her back.

“You're a rotten shit, Lucas Baker!” she moaned, lifting her ass up to meet his stabbing prick, biting at her bottom lip.

“Yeah, I'm the worst. But that's why ya like me.”

He turned his head to kiss the curve of her calf muscle, rocking into her harder, feeling her twitch around his prick. She was giving off all her usual signs, toes curling, hips jerking, and he knew she was on the verge of cumming.

“That's it, baby - cum hard for me!” he urged as he pounded her, rewarded by a slowly swelling moan ripped deep from her throat that rose to a shriek as her pussy clenched hard, ankles digging into his shoulders.

He came moments later, panting as his cock spasmed in her cunt, hugging her legs to his chest, spilling his spunk deep in her.

“Fuck!” he snarled, pulling her down the bed as he leaned back, shuddering.

Spent, he flopped down onto her, burying his face in her neck.

 

They lay quietly for a while, riding out the afterglow until Boo’s legs started to cramp, at which point Lucas disengaged himself and slumped down next to her.

He curled his arm around her waist, nuzzling the side of her neck.

“So, did ya cook up that trick all by yerself?” he asked, sated and lazy.

“Yes,” she said. “I expected you to be more upset….I didn't think you were such a dreadful pervert.”

He laughed, licking the “blood” from her cheek. It was corn syrup, reddened with food dye.

“I know yer a tricky type,” he said. “An’ I know yer kinky as hell.”

He propped himself up on his elbow.

“What was it like, gettin’ fucked as a corpse?”

Boo smirked.

“I felt like Snow White, being ravaged in the woods by the Prince,” she said. “What are you going to do with the photos?”

“Keep ‘em in my spank-bank till I can see ya again. Ya got anythin’ weird planned for next time?”

“You'll have to wait and see…”


End file.
